clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tigernose
Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Welcome to my talk page! Welcome to Tigernose's resort. Chat away till the sun goes down, discuss issues on the wiki and most of all have a nice friendly conversation. Also there is no Herbert to annoy you! :::::::::::::::::Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): ::::::::::::::::::[ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] Hey Hey Tigernose. We haven't talked in a while, but I want you to know I actually agree with you about the webmaster thing. I think all bureacrats should be equal to each other. Webmaster is just a title. They don't get to do anything else. I support you that way. I also believe that you are right about demoting admins who have quit. If you really want the webmaster thing to go down, you'll have a tough time doing it. Most of this wiki support the webmaster thing.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You call me active? Well, I guess I have been editing more lately. Anyways... ya. We just need more people to vote for "Non-Webmastership"-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OK Could you explain the task a bit more? What do you want me to type into the program so it can complete the task? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) KZaward I have award you with the KZ Award for being naughty. --Antwan1353 That's Me! 20:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) (my new account) Hi bro! Hey bro, I've put you in my list of Edit Masters because of your commitment and your creative ideas. Here is the award that comfirms that you are in my Edit Masters list! [[User:Cutelolly|'Քյոոթլոլւ']] [[User_talk:Cutelolly|'!NINJA!]] 12:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Tiger Here you go tigernose!--Rhysg9 13:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Glad you liked the idea! Actually, just today there was a bad user. He made an evil sockpuppet after his first account was blocked! So that inspired mission 1! [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 00:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hey User! Please sign User:Spongebobrocks09/Signatures! --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 22:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! heheh remember yestarday when you blocked the user i like pudding because you thinks he is ben? He was me and I knew that you would block new users thinking their ben![[User:Minisure25|'''Minisure25]] Talk to me! 22:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) umm that means if a new user comes with a username such as i like something you would block them correct?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ? What if it wasn't ben?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) then next time run a checkuser before you accuse someone of being ben?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I meant ask a staff member or wait until they spam![[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) kay fine i'll stop bye then![[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Talk Page Hi Im Merbat And I Wanna Tell You That The Backround Of Your Talk Is Very nice. Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 23:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC)